The Vixens
by kingnapo92
Summary: DISCONTINUED SRY BUT LOST MY MUSE FOR THIS PM IF INTRESTED IN ADOPTION!
1. Intros

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto in the least bit (I wish i did)

Hey people this is my first attempt at a fanfic so i would greatly appreciate reviews and tips thank you very much NOW TO THE STORY!

Some ramdom stranger was walking down the road enjoying the beautiful scenery. The trees were so lush and green, the flowers were all blooming, and the birds were singing til there hearts were content. He stops and takes a big wiff. He was going to say something when a shuriken landed in front of him. The man looks at it and smirks.

"I knew this day was going to be fun." he exclaims.

A brown hair kunochi lands behind him and says "Tomako, by order of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village you are to surrender and come with us."

"Now why would the Hokage stoop so low as to hire The Vixens to take me?" he laughed.

"Because," a pink haired kunochi answered landing on his left siide. "you killed innocent children and are starving even more."

"Do not forget Sakura," a blode in a ponytail said as she landed on the mans right, "Raping women and little girls."

"You heartless bastard." a laveder eyed beauty said as she landed in front of him.

The man studied each girl carefully. He then laughed. "So Konoha sends worthless bounty hunters. where is this all powerful leader you whores are working for? Dont tell me he is afraid."

"He only enters when things get too much for us." Sakura answered.

in the blink of an eye the man had taken down the brunnette Tenten and the blonde Ino. Hinata was able to dodge his attacks if barely. Sakura had a couple punches land but nothing too serious. Tomako the drew his hidden swords and tried to cut Hinata to ribbons but he was hitting nothing but air. He was growing impaitent and angry. That anger lead to Hinata and Sakura getting cut multiple cuts and even more as the guys was not letting up his assault. With all four of the women down and out, a certain blonde spikey hair ninja just couldnt sit by.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. "Do not move."

Naruto moved to each one of his girls and checked their vitals and healed them up. (A/N: Naruto took lessons on healing from Tsunade in my story.) He them turned his attention to the man in the center.

"As my girl Tenten said, you are ordered to surrender and come with us or you will die." Naruto simply put.

"No." was Tamoko's reply.

"Suit your self."

Naruto got into a taijutsu stance and prepared for any type of attack. Tomako shouted, "Water Cyclone Jutsu." Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a huge cyclone and Tomako thought he had this won. But when the jutsu was realesed, Naruto was standing their without a scratch or a single drop of water on him.

"Wow a little water was supposed to hurt?" Naruto smirked. A small noise came from the sidelines so Naruto looked. All of his girls were regaining consiousness.

"You ok girls?" he called out.

"Yea we're ok. I feel like i got hit by a truck but i will survive." Hinata said.

"Good now to deal with an annoying pest." he said turning his attention back to his opponent.

Tomako started to make hand signs to charge his most powerful jutsu but he didnt get a chance to use it. Naruto sensed what was coming up and quickly took action. He kicked the side of his head and started to go beserk on him. Tomako was able to fend of most of his attacks and get a couple of hits in. When Naruto finally got a hit in, the man melted into a puddle.

_Substitution. _Naruto thought.

"If you value you girls life then leave." Tomako said.

Naruto slowly turned around and saw a sword held to all of his girls throats. needless to say Naruto was pissed. Two things noone does to Naruto, calls him a coward and threatens his girls. (A/N: All will be explained later I promise Beleive it!) He took a step forward and said, "You wont touch them or else i will kill you."

The man laughed, "You think you can threaten me? I am the greatest swordsman around and the greatest criminal their is. I can rob a bank blindfolded, kill without remorse, and even bend entire cities to my will. What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because you threatened us." the quiet voice of Hinata said.

"Something you need to know about The Vixen's leader, he never makes a promise he cant keep." said Tenten.

"He is a strong caring and lovable person." Ino spoke up.

"He will die of old age before anything happens to him." Sakura smiled.

"And I will not allow anyone to hurt my precious people." Naruto in a clearly threatening manner.

With speed faster than the sharingan could keep up with, Naruto took the mans sword and drove it into his guts. the guy backed off and was bleeding profusely. "H-how did y-you do t-t-that?"

"Whats it matter? Your dead anyway." Naruto said as he checked on his girls and gave them all a kiss on the lips. "Now lets go girls. I promised a night out with all of you and I intend to keep that promise."

"KAY!" they replied with enthusiasm.

_Sometimes I thank God for the council doing this._ Naruto thought with a smile.

Please for the love of god review my work i know i am not that good at action scenes but i will get better i promise


	2. Hinata:The First Vixen

Thank you for your kind critisim. These next few chapters tell of how The Vixens came to be. Enjoy and if you dont i will be forced to use my pet 9 tails fox on you. JK JK.

Disclaimer: I so wish i owned Naruto. I would have him kick Saskue's ass to hell and back. But i dont so this will have to do.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

One of the council members spoke, "I am sorry Naruto. You lost the title of Hokage by one vote." Hiashi Hyuga shifted in his seat.

"Damn it. I have laid my life for this village multiple time Hyuga. And yet you cant seem to see past the fact that I currently hold the Nine Tails prisoner! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THIS THROUGH YOU THICK ASS SKULL? I AM NOT THE NINE TAILS!"

The room was eerily silent. Naruto was visibly shaking of rage. A few of the council members were scared. Tsunade was looking at the council with a mixture of rage and disappointment in her eyes. Iruka as looking at the floor but one could tell he was pissed.

"Is that all Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Surprised by this Tsunade actually stuttered, "Y-yes Naruto. You may leave."

Naruto wasted no time in getting the hell out of there. He started to walk down the streets so angry its a surprise that the Nine Tails chakra was oozing out of him. He wanted to go back and beat the living hell out of Hiashi, but it would look bad upon him and probably get him arrested. The citzens who actually liked him now were visibly upset and offered their appologies to Naruto. He shrugged them off saying it wasnt their faults.

He caught a familiar smell in the air. Beef Ramen. His stomached ached and if it could talk it would be begging him to go Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Finally giving in, he walked over to his favorite resturant of all time.

The bar was almost empty except for some guy trying to get Ayame to go on a date with him. She tried to be polite and decline but when he got a little forceful she slapped him.

"BITCH!" He yelled as he tried to grab her. His hand was inches away from her sleeve when his wrist was grabbed and nearly broken by Naruto.

"She said no. Now unless you want to leave with your arm broken, I would suggest apologizing." Naruto said secretly glad he was able to take his frustration out on someone.

"Why should I demon brat?" he said. Ayame looked shocked but that shock turned into an evil smirk. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why no-" he didnt get to finish because he found himself on the receiving end of Naruto's famous Uzumaki Barrage.

"Thank you Naruto." Ayame said with a smile.

"No problem Ayame. Besides I need something to hit or kick right now. Oh one large beef please."

"Coming right up. Why do you need something to hit?" she asked as she made his order.

Before Naruto could start Hinata walks up to Naruto and taps his shoulder. "Um..Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turns around, sees Hinata and says "Oh hey Hinata. Whats up?"

"Um..I-I would j-just like t-to say I am sorry." she said bowing slightly.

"Why you apologizing? Oh... forget about it it wasnt your fault."

"What are you two talking about?" Ayame asked as she handed naruto his food.

Naruto told her everything that happened in the meeting with the council. From him being told he lost out on being Hokage to where he cussed out Hiashi Hyuga.

"You-you cussed out my father?" Hinata asked incrediously.

"Yea and no offense Hinata but your dad is a major asshole. He's more concerned about whats best for his clan than he is anything else, even his own daughter." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at the last part and asked "H-how d-do you know ab-about that?"

"Tsunade yelled at him in front of me. Oh and Hinata if you ever feel alone or if your dad is doing something to you dont hesitate to come talk to me. I dont want anything to happen to you. I care about you too much." he ended.

Hinata blushed while Ayame said "Ha ha. Naruto you would look good with Hinata."

It was Naruto's turn to blush. Still giggling Ayame asked if Hinata would like anything to eat.

Hinata politely said no and left. _Has Hinata always been that cute? _Naruto thought as he watched her leave.

_Following Hinata._

Hinata felt light headed a kept thinking about the words Naruto said. _I care about you too much._

She smiled and wondered if it ment he liked her as much as she liked him. But that happiness didnt last long as she entered the Hyuga estate. She prepared herself for whatever her father had planned to yell at her. She entered the living room saw him sitting there and he said "Hinata over here now."

She sighed and walked over to him. "Yes Father?"

"I know you were out with the demon boy today. How many thimes do I have to say it? STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS A MONSTER!"

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!" Hinata yelled in an un-Hinata like way. "He is the nicest, sweetest, and strongest guy in the entire village. He may have the Nine Tails sealed inside him but he is not the Nine Tails. He wants to protect this village not destroy it."

"That doesnt mean he will not lose control. He has been and alwayys will be unfit to be Hokage let alone a ninja. Stay away from him or get the hell out of this house!"

"Fine. I'll leave. The disgrace of the Hyuga clan is no longer putting up with your shit! Good bye Hiashi!" she yelled as she left.

She through everything she thought she might need into a suitcase. She heard a knock at the door. It open just as she shut the suitcase. In the door stood her little sister Hanabi. There was a minute silence which was broken by Hanabi crying and saying "Pl-please dont go. Please sis, dont g-go"

Hinata bent down and hugged Hanabi and said "Dont think for a second that i dont love you. I just cant be here anymore. I'm sorry Hanabi."

She held on to Hanabi until she finally fell asleep in her arms. She laid her on her bed, kissed her forhead and left. Outside it started to storm really bad the rain was coming down hard. If it wasnt for Hinata's Byakugan she would have had no clue where she was. She finally came across the house she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited. Thirty seconds later the door opened up revealing Naruto in a black t-shirt and orange lounge pants.

"Huh? Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto!" she said as she hugged him and broke down crying. "M-my f-father kicked m-me out j-just beca-cause i was h-hanging out with you." she said between sobs.

Naruto put his arms around her and allowed her to keep crying into his shirt. He also whispered words to try and calm her down like 'Let it out' or 'It will be ok'. She finally calmed down after 5 minutes. Even though she stopped crying she enjoyed Naruto hugging her and she didn't ever want to leave his arms. But unfortunatly all good things must come to an end.

He let go of her and asked "You ok now Hinata?"

"Yes I think so" she said not letting her disappointment show.

He looked up at the sky and said "Looks like this storm isn't going to let up anytime soon. Why don't you stay with me?"

Hinata's head was racing now. _Oh God. Naruto asked me to stay with him. _In a classic Hinata moment she fainted in Naruto's arms. "Oh God. Hinata!" He picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He laid her down and stripped her of her wet clothing. Now being a guy he wanted to have her right then and there, but Naruto had more self control than most guys. He put her in the sheets and decided to sleep on the floor for two reasons. When she wakes up she knows shes in Naruto's bedroom and two so she can hit him for taking her clothes off.

The morning came and Hinata woke up. _What happened? Oh right. Father kicked me out and I went over to Naruto's. _she thought as she rubbed her eyes. _Why am I in my bra and panties? Where are my clothes? Where is Naruto? _she thought as she looked arout the room. She saw her wet clothes in a pile in the corner and a pile of blankets on the floor. _He slept on the floor. _

She got up and got dressed just as Naruto came into the room. She turned around and looked at her love. He just got out of the shower for his hair was darker but still the same spikey hair style. Water was slowly dripping from his head to rolldown his six-pack abs. Unfortunatly (for her), his god like body quickly got out of the room with him yelling "Hinata I am sorry. I thought you were still asleep and-" He didnt finish because she flung herself onto him and began kissing him like she would die if she didnt.

"Hinata! Where did that come from?" Naruto half shouted.

_I guess there no time like the present._ "Naruto-kun I have loved you for a very long time. I always wanted to tell you but was afraid you didnt return my feelings and I guessed you would laugh at me-" Her rambling was interupted by Naruto giving her a kiss of his own.

"Dont ever," he whispered. "think that I will laugh at you. Truth is i kinda had a major crush on you for a long time but I also had a crush on Sakura. I ended up chasing her because I saw that you were more comfortable around Kiba than me."

"Naruto" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

The couple went on like that for hours. Naruto shared stories of his travels with Jiraiya and what jutsus he learned from him. Hinata told him all that happened while he was gone. She clearly left out anything and everything involving her father.

While the two talked into the hours of the night, Tsunade was hard at work trying to find something to make up for Naruto not being able to be the next Hokage. Then she found it.

"SHIZUNE!" she yelled.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune entered cautiously.

"Alert the council. We are going to make Naruto a leader one way or another."

"Yes Hokage-sama. And what of Naruto?"

"Fetch him too. Naruto will be the leader of his own little group so he needs to hear this."

Gee I wonder what that would be? LOL!

Review and dont worry i will find a way to add Tenten Ino and Sakura's love for Naruto


	3. The Challenge

Chapter 3 is here! First lemon going off of other lemons. Review and be as brutal as you can.

Hinata and Naruto were on the couch in their underwear kicking back and watching TV. Both of them were quite glad that Hiashi kicked Hinata out of the house. Naruto now had a hot ass girlfriend and Hinata had the guy of her dreams. Both felt like it was a dream neither one wanted to wake up from. During a commercial break, Naruto got up and headed for the bathroom. The exact moment the door closed, someone knocked on Naruto's front door. Hinata got up and not caring that she was in her bra and panties opened the door.

"Hinata, is Nar- WHAT THE HELL?" Shizune yelled.

"What?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing its just..I...didnt expect...well...that-" thankfully Naruto chose that exact moment to come out of the bathroom and interupt Shizune's embarrassing rambling.

"Oh hey Shizune. I guess I should tell you that Hina and I are kinda boyfriend girlfriend." Naruto said with his standard rubbing the back of the head embarrassed look.

"Yea I figured. But more importantly the council wishes to meet with you and-" Shizune began.

"Don't mention those bastards to me ever again!" he growled.

Shizune flinched while Hinata calmly made her way over to Naruto."Shh. Naru-kun, remember some of them actually voted for you." she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

He calmed down and asked why the council wanted to meet with him.

"I dont know. Tsunade called for a meeting and requested that you be there." Shizune simply put.

"All right. I'll be there. When's it start?"

"Now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Whats this meeting about Tsunade?" "When is the special guest supposed to be here?" "I skipped out on fucking my wife for this shit!"

"ENOUGH WITH YOU DAMN QUESTIONS!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist on the table. "He will be here shortly."

As soon as those words left her mouth, you-know-who burst through the door and yelled "Hey there Tsunade baa-chan."

"Naruto please have a seat." Tsunade said not even caring that he called her granny

"Huh? Ok?"

He took his seat and Tsunade got straight to the point. "I wish for Naruto to start his own assassination team based here in Konoha."

The response of 'Hell no' never came except for Hyuga. Tsunade looked surprised as did Iruka and Naruto. All of the council looked at Naruto smiled and gave their full approval save Hiashi.

"I do not believe that the boy is fit to lead even a blind dog." the bastard that is Hiashi said. "True he has defended the village but he also is the most dangerous man in the Fire Country. He is also a target for the Akatsuki. He is a weak and pathetic excuse for a ninja, worse than Hinata and-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The council looked in awe, shock, and surprise. Naruto had flown out of his chair and yelled right in Hiashi's face. No one moved for fear they might miss something good. Naruto casually strode over to Tsunade and said, "I probably know the answer already but may i please shove a Rasengan up his ass." Tsunade, Iruka and a couple council members laughed so hard they were crying.

"No, no. Naruto as much as i would like to see that I cant allow that to happen."

Naruto was visibly ticked. Hiashi, who isnt known for taking insults personally, yelled, "Is that a challenge demon brat?"

Naruto thought it over and said "Yes it is Hyuga. While i do not wish to fight you personally i wish for you to chose your best fighter and I will fight them so it is on somewhat equal terms. If I win then you allow me to set up my team. If I lose then you get what you always wanted. You get to kill me."

There was outrage from Iruka and Tsunade. They were yelling at Naruto telling him he was crazy and stupid and so on. But Naruto stood his ground while glaring at Hiashi. Hiashi thought it over, smiled and agreed. There was a silence in the room broken only by Naruto asking if he can go. Tsunade reluctantly agreed and Naruto left.

He was walking down the street and thinking over what he would need for his team. "Ok. I know i will need a tracker and Hinata's Byakugan might do the trick. Add that with the enhanced senses the Nine Tails will give me on my birthday and we will be good to go. I know for a fact that I will need..." He continued walking down the street talking to himself and stressing out over the pressure. He finally got home where Hinata was in laying on the couch sleeping. Fogeting what he was stressing over he walked over to Hinata and gently shook her to get her to wake up.

"Hina-chan. Come on wake up." Naruto whispered.

Hinata woke up and saw the bright blue eyes she loved so much. "That a sight I wouldnt mind waking upto." she said as he leaned in and kissed her. However she could tell he was pissed off, stressed and happy at the same time. "Naru-kun? What happened with the council?"

"Oh well they are allowing me to set up my own team based here in Konoha. Well except for Hiashi. So I challenge him to a fight and if I lose, I die by his hand." Naruto said not showing any sign of fear.

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled.

"Hey dont worry. I promised you I would be with you forever and i never go back on a promise. You know that." he told her as he put her in his lap.

"I know but it still worries me." she said.

"What can i do to make you believe me?" he asked.

Hinata smiled a seductive little grin and said "Oh I have an idea. Well two actually. One: you..me..bedroom..now and two you let me fight who ever it is."

"I'll think about two but i will grant one right now." he smirked.

Naruto pick Hinata up bridal style and carried her to bedroom and layed her on the bed. Before anything got started, she had Naruto get into his underwear. As soon as the pants hit the floor, Hinata jumped on him and kissed him with great passion and urgency. Naruto instantly returned the kiss and allowed her tounge to explore his mouth. Naruto gently layed her back on the bed.

Slowly, Naruto's kisses trailed down her neck and chest until they got to her breasts. He looked up at her to see if it was ok and she eagerly agreed. _I wonder what happened to the shy girl I love? _he thought to himself.

As if reading his mind she said, "Dont worry Naruto. The shy girl you know and love is still here. She just takes on a new personality when she in the bedroom. Now please continue what you were doing."

"Oh i will and so much more." Naruto said.

Her nipples stood completly hard and erect on her double D tits. Naruto went to licking and sucking them and flicking them with his tounge. She moaned and gasped at how good he was. She stopped him so she could return the favor. She slowly pulled down his underwear revealing a long 10in shaft that was literaly throbing. She kissed the tip of it which made Naruto groan slightly. She giggled and began to suck his member like a popsicle.

"Oh Kami...Hina...Feels so good." He said.

She sucked on it until he was so close he couldnt hold it in anymore. With out warning, his sticky seed shot into her mouth. At first she was surprised but then she began to enjoy it. She swallowed all that was in her mouth and looked up at Naruto. He had a loving glint in his eye as her pick Hinata up and layed her back down.

"My turn to please you." He smiled as he slowly pulled down he white panties which where completly soaked. He started to lick and kiss her womanhood and inserted two fingers. Hinata gasped in pure ecstacy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. _If i died right now, then i could die happy._ she thought. After several minutes of Naruto fingering her, she was about ready to explode."Ah...oh Naru...I am...ohh...s-so...close!" She panted.

One final thrust of his fingers and she lost it. She came on his bed, his hand and his face. She collapsed and was panting heavily on the bed. She never had came that much. She looked down at him and smiled. He didnt return the smile because he had thought about letting Hinata fight whoever Hiashi picked.

"Naru-kun?"

Her voice brought him back to the bedroom and the naked goddess that was Hinata. He smiled and said,"Hime. If you can promise me one thing i will grant you your second wish."

"Oh whats that?" she asked curiously.

"Promise me you wont quit no matter how much you get hurt."

"I promise Naruto, now please lets get back to what we were doing."

"Gladly."

Meanwhile. At the Hyuga Compound.

Hiashi was overseeing Hanabi's training with Neji. Thats when Hiashi had an idea.

"Enough training for today. Hanabi go and wash up for dinner. I have to speak with Neji."

As soon as Hanabi was out of earshot, Hiashi got straight to the point. "I wish for you to represent me in a battle coming up soon. If you win then i will remove the curse mark from you. If you lose then i will have to punish you using that curse mark. Understand?"

It took but a second as to what Hiashi was saying but as soon as he hear 'remove the curse mark' he didnt care who he faced.

"Agreed Uncle."

What will happen in the fight?

Thank you everyone who reviews and gives me tips

PS my first lemon tip me in reviews.

PPS I Forgot to put this in the story but the vote has to be unanimous by the council


	4. Hiashi's Interference

Chapter 4. The day of the fight is here! And its a rematch between Hinata and Neji. Takes place a month after Naruto issued the challenge. Tensions arise between Tenten and Neji. Enjoy!

Dont own naruto even though i wish i did.

Naruto was watching over Hinata's training. Being the nice guy that he is, he decided to teach Hinata to use the Rasengan. Unfortunately she was having as much trouble with the last stage of it as Naruto did. She really wanted to prove to Naruto that she could do it but every time she tried she failed. Naruto, sensing that his girl was going to cry, rushed over and gave her a gentle hug.

"Its ok Hina. I didnt getting right the first few times either. It took getting my hand cut by Kabuto until i finally got it." he whispered to her.

"I just dont want to lose." she cried. "If i lose then that means you die and i dont want that to happen ever."

"I will die of old age before anything happens to me. That is a promise from Konoha's number 1 knuckleheaded ninja." he said reasurring her.

"Oh Naruto." she giggled as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Elsewhere

_I never seen Neji train that hard before except when he was going to fight Naruto in the Chunin Exams._ Tenten thought as she observed her teammate and crushes training. Neji was tearing up the training field trying to guarentee he would not lose.

"Oi. Neji." Tenten called as she walked up to Neji. "What has gotten into you? You are acting like you did during the Chunin Exams. Why dont you take a break?" she asked hoping for a date.

"No Tenten. I dont care what you think but I can never be with you. Get that through your head. Now leave me ALONE!" Neji said as if sensing what Tentens true intentions were.

Tenten couldnt believe what she was hearing this was not the same guy she thought she knew she turned and ran on home. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks yet she didnt care. She just wanted to feel loved by someone like Hinata with Naruto. But no she had to fall for a complete ass like Neji. Just thinking about him made mer mad. She would find a way to get revenge with out killing him.

**Day of the Fight. DING! DING!**

While Hiashi wanted it to be private, Naruto had other plans. He got up on top of Hokage Tower and took in a deep breath and yelled "HEY, EVERYBODY! GET TO THE COLLOSEUM! NARUTO UZUMAKI VS HIASHI HYUGA. BELIEVE IT!"

The match was to take place at 10 so a majority of people had to rush if they wanted to get a good seat. The stadium filled in record time and even more people were trying to climb on top of the walls to get a good view. They saw Naruto and Hiashi standing face to face. They stood in silence as if waiting.

"So Uzumaki are you ready to die?" Hiashi said coldly.

"i have been ready to die for a while but i will not die today." Naruto stated turning away and walking toward his corner.

"I have chosen Neji Hyuga to fight in my stead." Hiashi announced. Naruto smirked. _I knew he would chose Neji._

"Well i wont be fighting. I made a promise and i always keep my promises. Hinata Hyuga will be fighting for me." He told a surprised Hiashi and an upset Neji.

In the stands, Tenten was watching. _I hope to god Hinata kicks his stuck up ass. He desevers it for putting her down and embarassing me in front of the villagers._

_FLASHBACK:_

Neji had finally stopped training and took a break. Tenten forgave him for his little outburst because he apologized and said that he was under a lot of stress. She quickly forgave him and asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat.

After getting something at Choji's family resturant, the pair went on their way and ran into some anonymous villagers.

"Dude the Hyuga is so lucky. I would give anything to hit that." one said.

"Back off she is mine man." the other said.

"Neji doesnt that even bother you?" Tenten asked.

"Well frankly they have the right idea." Neji said looking at her outfit.

"WHAT? What the hell do you mean?" she yelled at him.

"Look at your outfit. A little black dress is always a sign that you plan on giving your self to a guys. Only two types of women do that: prostitutes and wives. Last i checked you werent married." he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Nor am i a prostitute! Stop acting like you know everything about women."

"I will as soon as you stop acting like a whore!" Neji yelled.

Tenten couldnt believe what she was hearing. "You constantly try to get me to go out with you. You flirt with me, grope me and you even sucked my dick while i was asleep."

"Shut the fuck up before i shove one of my swords up your ass." she yelled hearing enough.

"I am willing to bet that is something you would like for me to do to you huh? Shove my sword up you ass." Neji said loud enough that the guys watching the arguement laughed.

Tenten couldnt hold back the tears. She ran off and nobody saw her for two days.

_FLASHBACK END._

Naruto just stood there looking at Neji as Hinata walked upto Narutp's side.

"You never said i couldnt choose somebody to fight for me. Besides the point and time she beats Neji she will be the first one in the group. So Neji i wish you the best of luck because you will need it."

Neji just scowled as Hinata pulled Naruto's head down so she could whisper something in his ear.

_What the hell is she saying to him? _Neji thought.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. "I think Hiashi threatened to use the curse mark on Neji if he loses. I dont like him but i dont want him to die."

"No worries my hime. I will make sure Hiashi doesnt kill Neji. Now kick his ass Hina." he assured her as he pulled her in for a kiss. Tenten looked at Hinata and Naruto as they were kissing. She sighed. _I wish i had someone like Naruto to love me._

The pair broke apart and looked at a dumbstruck Neji and a pissed off Hiashi.

Kakashi jumped between the four and said "I am appointed to be the refeere in this match. I will stop the match when one fighter is unable to continue, surrenders or dies. Is that clear?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

"Hai" Neji mumbled.

"Alright. Begin."

Neji was first on the attack with the Hyuga's Gentle Fist style. Hinata knew that style all too well and easily dodged every one of his hits with ease. Naruto smiled and thought _Oh man. Neji is gonna be in for the surprise of his life. Go get him Hina-hime._

Now Hinata was on the offensive. Neji tried to defend as best as he could but Hinata had gotten a lot better and actually hit him. She let up on her assault and Neji capatalized by putting distance between them. _When did Hinata get so strong? I dont remember seeing her train at all._ He looked in her eyes and saw the same fire that the one person who beat him in the Chunin Exams. _So Naruto trained her. Figures so much. She could never beat me without his help._

Unfortunately while he was thinking to himself, Hinata used a shadow clone jutsu and charged at Neji. Neji was able to dispell the shadow clone but got hit just above the lungs. He was panting and fell to the ground. For a minute Hinata looked overjoyed that she had beaten the top fighter in the Hyuga clan. Unfortunately the celebration was short lived. Hiashi quicky jumped out of his chair, activated his Byakugan and charged in yelling "8 TRIGRAMS 128 PALMS!"

Naruto felt helpless as he watched Hiashi strike his own daughter relentlessly. He felt the Kyubi's chakra surging through him.

**"You truly care for her Kit don't you?" **the demon said.

"More than you will ever know Kyubi. She is the first person to care for me. I dont know what would happen if i lose her."

**"I am not going to let you find out. I bestow upon you ALL of my power, including the demonic jutsus i know and the ability to summon me when you need." **Kyubi said in a sincere voice.

"What do you mean? Are you-" He was cut short as the Kyubi's chakra fused with his. He was visibly squirming in pain but no one noticed. They were too busy watching Hiashi beat the living hell out of his eldest daughter. Tenten was more angry than upset. She felt helpless and hurt at the same time. She did something worthy of being crazy as Naruto. She jumped in the ring and kicked Hiashi in the face.

"BITCH. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Neji yeled as he was finally getting up.

"What the fuck does it look like? I am going to save your cousin, kick your ass then take Hinata back to Naruto's. Dont like it, tough shit." she answer with a glare that would even scare the shit out of Orochimaru.

"Tenten-chan? Why are you here?" Hinata gasped as she got up.

"Dont move Hinata you're hurt badly."

"Naruto taught me something that healed him and helped him continue." she did a few hand signs and said "QUICK RECOVERY JUTSU." Suddenly her bruises disappered like they were never there, her cuts healed and no scars were left behind. She was restored to her former beautiful self.

"Now how about we make this 2 on 2? You take Neji, Tenten. I will take Hiashi."

"Hai. I wanted to kick his ass for a while now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think you can take me Hinata? You were and always will be weak. No amount of training will help you." Hiashi sneared.

"Put your money were you mouth is and fight me coward." Hinata yelled.

"COWARD! For that comment, I will kill you like the demon whore you are."

"Not likely." she said mimicking Naruto's confidence.

Tenten and Neji:

"Why do you wish to fight me Tenten?" Neji asked. in retrospect he shouldnt have because Tenten blew up on him.

"You embarrassed me in public. You never complimented me on any of my any of my moves. You always complained when i was with you and worst of all you disrespected me in front of God and everybody. For that Neji I can NEVER forgive you." she yelled as her voice was even heard by Naruto who was passed out from the intese pain he just experienced. _So Tenten is defending Hinata now. I hope she is ok._

All four of the combatants got ready to fight. The real battle was about to begin.

Hows that. I wanted to save the intense battle scene for the next chapter. Dont like it sue me i will make it up to my loyal readers.

Wow 4k hits already thanks guys


	5. Naruto's Transformation

CH. 5 the Showdown between Hinata and Hiashi and Neji and where is Kakashi? Oh well Hope you enjoy.

The four combatants stood in silence ready for any attack there opponent might and will throw. Hiashi was the impatient kind and made the first move. Hinata just smiled and made to dodge the attack. However Hiashi used a fient manuver and kicked Hinata right upside the head.

"GAH!" she gasped.

"I do not take any pleasure in hurting you my daughter. But that demon has some sort of control over you and I intend to break it." Hiashi said coldly.

"He does not hav-" She didnt finish for Hiashi delivered yet another blow this time to her stomach. She keeled over and held her gut. Groaning in pain, she looked up at her father. There was no emotion in his eyes other than hate and disgust. He kicked her again and sent her flying. She was able to avoid serious injury but that kick may have broken a couple ribs.

"I was hoping you would see that i am not a weak person like you make me out to be but i guess Naru-kun was right. You are, always have been and always will be an asshole. I will beat you or die trying." Hinata said standing up.

". I was hoping you would see that that boy is not an angel like you make him out to be. But alas i see now i have no choice but to kill you." Hiashi said in a falsly sorry tone.

"You can try but you will not." Hinata said. "Come and get it."

"Fine by me."

Neji was trying to force Tenten in a taijutsu fight seeing as she knew it was his strength. Unfortunately it was proving more difficult than he thought. She knew about his strength and was intentionally getting out of arms reach.

_She's better than i thought. Normally she would be on the ground but its like she's a totally different person._ Neji thought.

Tenten started throwing kunai and shuriken at Neji. Neji smirked and yelled "ROTATION." For a second the kunai bounced of the chakra dome and went into the ground. "That the best you got Tenten?" he smirked.

"Getting a little cocky are we?" Tenten said as she pulled out another weapon.

"Tenten you know you can't beat me. So why even try? You should just give up and ask me for mercy." he scoffed. That struck a nerve with Tenten for she just charged at him with her sword held in her hand.

Neji smirked and stood ready to counter and end this fight before she got hurt. He grabbed her sword by the hilt and proceeded to break her wrists. with a gasp she fell to the ground and held her wrists. Neji then pointed the sword at her head and said, "Its over Tenten. I win."

She smiled and held up the peace sign. Moments later a log took the place where she was. _What? A susbtitution? Where is the real you? _Neji thought. He got his answer as she appered right behind him in the Byakugans blind spot. A fist connected with the side of Neji's face. He went flying and landed hard on the ground. _She's better than i thought. Time kick this up a notch._

She used the time he took getting up to try and put distance between them. She pulled out two small scrolls. I think we all know what that ment. "Its over Neji. Rising Twin Dragons!" Several hundred weapons burst in a puff of smoke and were hurled toward Neji. "Rotation." He spun around and a chakra dome appeared around him. The weapons were scattered in several different directions. Some of them were sent back to Tenten. She was severely injured and cut. But Neji didnt seem to care. He just stood there and said "I told you you should have surrendered."

Hinata was beaten and battered but she was still able to dodge most of Hiashi's attacks. While Hinata was tired, Hiashi looked like he hadnt broken a sweat. Again Hiashi tried to attack his daughter with the Gentle Fist style but yet again it failed.

"Why do you love that demon brat so much? He is weak and pathetic. He was unfit to become a ninja. And yet you believe he will defy all odds. You truely are pathetic." Hiashi said casually.

"He is strong and caring. He can do anything he sets his mind to. He never gives up no matter what the odds are. He is going to be the greatest ninja the world has ever known. That is why i love him so much." she said.

"Pity. And i thought you might have a chance to see the error of you ways. Now it looks as though i have to break this genjutsu on you."

"I am not under a genju-" Hiashi then delivered an open palm uppercut to Hinata. She flew into the air a good 20 ft and landed with a sickening thud. One could even hear the bones in her neck break. She lay there motionless while Hiashi stood there and said coldly, "I regret nothing."

Upon hearing those words come out of the Hyuga clan leaders mouth, Naruto turned to the sky and yelled, "HIASHI!"

Naruto jumped from the stands and what people saw they could not believe. Naruto had 9 red tails flailing about angrily behind him. His nails grew into claws. His normal human ears were replaced with fox ears on the top of his head. His blue eyes were blood red and slitted. He looked more like the fox than he ever did.

Naruto glanced over at Tenten and Hinata. The medic nins were trying to bring Hinata back to life but to no avail. Tenten was badly hurt and lost a lot of blood from Neji turning her own weapons against her. He calmly walked over to the med nins who looked positivly frightened. But the aura of hate and rage that they were expecting never came. Instead they felt calm and quiet. Naruto looked at Tenten and Hinata and let a tear fall.

_Any ideas Kyubi? _Naruto asked him.

**Just one Kit. But it costs them dearly. **Kyubi told him.

Naruto kneeled beside Hinata and with the Kyubi's chakra was able to do what the Kyubi told him. He knelt next to Tenten and did the same thing. He then turned to the two people responsible for their injuries. When Neji caught the look in Naruto's eyes he gulped._ This is the same power from the Chunin Exams. I am worried how Hiashi will be able to handle this._

Hiashi just looked as emotionless as ever, though he was surprised to see the nine red tails behind Naruto. They stood in eerie silence for a minute. No one in the stands said or did anything, whether it was out of fear of missing a good fight or fear that they would end up dead. Naruto and Hiashi were standing there. After another minute of silence, Naruto finally spoke. "Why do you hate me Hiashi? Is it because that i am able to do thing you cant or is it that your daughter loves me more than she does her own family?"

"I hate you because you corrupted my daughter by making her your mind slave and not letting her see the truth. You are a demon and no matter what you say you are, tou always will be a demon. Now, DIE!"

Hiashi luged straight at Naruto and struck him in the heart. For a second, Hiashi thought he had won but Naruto disappered and reappered behind him. "Nice try but I am faster than you think." Then Naruto struck.

He hit Hiashi in the back and sent him flying. He disappered and reappered in front of the flying Hyuga. With a fist to the gut he went upward and looked like he was levitating there. But Naruto again reappered in front of the Hyuga clan leader and yelled **"RASENGAN"**. The impact sent Hiashi flying like a bullet out of a gun and slammed hard into the ground. Naruto landed in the same spot he started in. The people were thinking that it was over but Naruto knew Hiashi was getting ready for some grand attack.

Seconds later Hiashi used "8 trigrams 128 palms" and tried to seal Naruto's chakra. After the final blow was delivered, Naruto was in major pain. Not from Hiashi's attack but from a certain fox begging to be released.

(In Naruto's Head)

**Please Kit. I am begging you to summon me.**

_Why Kyubi am i hearing you say please to me a lowly pathetic human._

**Dont push your luck Kit. But yes now please summon me so i can kick his ass.**

(Back in the real world)

Naruto stood up and looked at Hiashi. Then he smiled. It was his standard fox like smile and he laughed.

"Cant tell you how long its been since someone actually landed a strike against me. Hell even Lee couldnt when we were sparring. But now my fun has come to an end. Hiashi someone wants to talk to you." Naruto said getting serious.

"Who then demon brat?"

"DEMONIC..."

"What are you doing?"

"SUMMONING..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Tsunade yelled from her Hokage box.

"JUTSU!" Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. In a pillar of flame the Kyubi appeared and stood next to Naruto. Everybody looked in fear but when they saw that he was not attacking they looked at him with confused looks.

"People people do not be afraid. The Kyubi has given his word that he will not attack the village or anyone in it unless i say so otherwise." Naruto announced to the villagers. Few looked relieved others skeptical and then there were those who wanted to kill the demon right then and there.

**"People my summoner speaks the truth. You have my word as a demon lord, which is eternal, that i will not attack anyone or anything in this village unless the Kit says otherwise."** The Kyubi said.

Hiashi was scared so bad he was shaking. Naruto saw this and looked at the Kyubi.

(Mental Conversation)

_I think we should try this genjutsu you know._

**I dont know Kit dont you think that its a bit much.**

_He tried to kill Hinata and Tenten. I care for them very much. But your right we will just torture him to the brink of insanity._

**I suppose that will do. OK lets do it.**

(Back to reality)

Hiashi was able to gain his wits and stand in a somewhat respectable pose. He was still scared out of his mind but he could not let it show. Fear and other emotions are a sign of weakness. That is the lesson he tried to get through to Hinata but he failed misiably. So he gave up on her.

Naruto then spoke up. "Hiashi while i would like to kill you i have decided to let you live. However you still need to be punished for trying to hurt my hime and Tenten. Neji i know that you did not want to hurt Tenten so i am letting you go. Hiashi prepare for punishment. **DEMONIC ART: RETRIBUTION OF THE FALLEN.**"

Hiashi was soon warped into a dimension where he had to live out his worse nightmare. While he was in there for a space of 3 months, only 3 minutes had passed in real time. He soon fainted and Naruto stood victorious. "Well looks like i get to start my team in a month."

Tsunade had Tenten and Hinata in the same room in the hospital while Hiashi was put in a psych ward for evaluation. She could not help but stare at Naruto and the newly realeased Kyubi, who held up his bargin to not destroy Konoha.

"Naruto you need to tell me what you did to Tenten and Hinata. I cant help them if i dont know what you did." Tsunade pleaded with him.

Naruto smiled."Sorry Baa-chan. I am not saying anything til they wake up. They just need to sleep for a few more hours they i will give you all the full story."

Tsunade saw the look in his eyes and knew that there was no changing his mind so she just left the room.

_Trouble is i dont know how they will react when i tell them that they are going to be like me._ Naruto thought.

Naruto realeased his henge. He still had nine fox tails and the fox ears but they were now blond instead of red. His eyes now had slitted pupils. He looked over toward the girls and saw the Kyubi's red chakra surrounding them. He then looked at the Kyubi, who sighed and said, **"I am sorry Kit but that was the only way."**

"I know but was it worth them giving up their humanity and freedom." Naruto said softly.

Don you hate cliffhangers? Oh well tough shit. Currently trying to include Tenten.

Special thanks to two main reviewers Naruhina-namikaze and notgonnasay09 you two have been really helpful


	6. New Addition and New Love

Chapter 6. Birth of the Vixens. Thanks to all those who reviewed my work. Means a lot to me. This chapter witnesses the birth of the first two vixens Tenten and Hinata. How do Sakura and Ino fit into this? Read on and find out.

Sakura was going around the hospital checking on how patients were doing. She entered Hinata and Tenten's room only to see Naruto sleeping in a chair. She giggled at the sight and strode over to cover him up. She was about to leave when she heard a noise coming from Tenten's bed. She looked and saw Tenten yawning and waking up. Soon after Hinata also woke up.

"Morning Sakura." Hinata said.

"Morning Hinata." Sakura smiled at her.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked looking around. She saw him in the chair asleep.

She looked at him with loving eyes and whispered to him, "Wake up sleepy head. Your hime has something for you."

He opened his eyes and saw the big lavender eyes of Hinata. She wrapped him in a hug and pulled him in for a kiss. He accepted without hesitation. He attempted to deepen the kiss but was interupted by Tenten clearing her throat.

"Ahem. If you guys want to do that go home." Tenten said sarcastically while secretly wanting to be in Hinata's place

"Alright lets go Hinata." Naruto said with a mischievious grin on him.

"Naruto she has to rest. She's been out for 2 days." Sakura said lightly punching his arm.

"Aw Sakura why did you ruin the show." a voice from the doorway whined.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura said a little annoyed.

"I was just checking on those two but i see that they are busy with something else." she said slyly.

Naruto recovered from his embarassment faster than Hinata did and said, "I need to talk to Ba-chan right now. Can you go get her for me please Ino?"

"Whats in it for me?"

"I will take you shopping and everything is my treat."

Ino's eyes bulged and she ran to go get Tsunade. She ran faster than even a certain green beast. Somewhere Guy sneezed. She got there in less than 5 minutes after running into several citizens, shinobi, and the cat they have to chase down every week or so. (Cant remember its name) She completely ignored Shizune and barged straight into the okage's office.

"Tsunade-sama." she yelled.

"What it is?" Tsunade yelled.

"Hinata and Tenten are awake and Naruto wishes to speak with you." Ino panted.

"Why are you out of breath?" "Naruto promised to take me shopping and everything is his treat."

A few minutes later. Back at the hospital.

"Tenten. Hinata. Glad to see your ok." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

"Lock the door Ba-chan. I do not want to be over heard." Naruto said seriously standing up much to the dismay of Hinata who had been rubbing up and down his six-pack abs.

"Alright. Now this is a SS class secret i am about to reveal. Ino i know how much you like to gossip but please can you keep this a secret." Naruto pleaded at Ino.

Ino was completely confused as was Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Tsunade. "Um ok."

"Give me your word."

"What?" Ino said.

"I need your word Ino. you just need to say 'I promise not to reveal Naruto's secret'."

"Fine. I promise not to reveal Naruto's secret. Happy?"

"No. Now say Naruto is hotter than Sasuke." Naruto wanted to push his luck farther but that comment earned an "HELL NO!" from the platinum blonde.

"I think he's hotter than Sasuke." Tenten piped up. She immedatly put her hand to her mouth and blushed so bad it made Hinata's look pale.

"Oh, um, thanks Tenten." Naruto said. "Anyway i have got to tell you and Hinata that your current body is just a henge i created."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean that you look like this. KAI!" The henge dropped revealing Hinata with blueish purple tails and fox ears on her head. Her nails were now like claws and she could have sworn she felt fangs in her mouth. Tenten had brown tails with a white tip on the end and ears to match. She ran over to the mirror in the room and checked herself out. Naruto chose this moment to release his henge and put a sound proofing seal on the room. Not two seconds after he did, Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade just looked stunned.

"What the hell did you to me?" she yelled.

"If you would just calm down i can explain everything." she took a few deep breaths and allowed him to continue. "In not so many words, I have fused with the Kyubi and became a hlaf demon. When you and Hinata fought, you nearly died. None of the medic nins could revieve you. So i gave you some of the Kyubi's chakra and it turned you into what you are now. However there is one thing."

"What Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while examining her tails.

"Since i still have control of the Kyubi's chakra you esentially became my slaves."

There was a silence for a solid minute that was intrupted by all the girls screaming "WHAT?"

Naruto's ears flattened on his head and his tails wrapped around fell to his knees and whimpered like a hurt puppy.

"What the hell Naruto? Why did you do that? What the fuck am i going to do now? Damn you Naruto!" Tenten yelled at him.

**"Tenten. SHUT UP."** Naruto yelled in his demonic voice. Tenten tried to say 'Dont tell me what to do' but she could not seem to say them.

**"APOLOGIZE NOW!."**

She dropped to her knees and begged "I am so sorry Naruto-sama. Please forgive me."

Naruto calmed down and allowed Tenten to stand. She was visibly shaken and looked upset. Naruto saw that in her eyes and hugged her. "I am sorry Tenten-chan. I didnt want this to happen but Kyubi said it was the only way to save you and Hinata."

"Speaking of Hinata, you have been quieter than normal." Tsunade said. "Are you going to yell at Naruto too? Or do you not care?"

"Honestly I love this new form. I look beautiful-" "You always have Hina-hime"" and so does Tenten. And Naruto looks even hotter than before. Plus i feel a lot stronger and faster. I love it so much."

Naruto was watching her check herself out in the mirror and smiled

_I didnt think it was possible but Hinata has gotten even more beautiful. Tenten isnt that bad looking either. GAH! What are you thinking? Your with Hinata. Dont turn into Ero-sennin._

As Naruto was having an argument in his head, Tenten was thinking along the same lines.

_Oh my god. Naruto. He is so amazing. Looks so strong. God i wonder if he...NO! Bad Tenten. Do not think that. But hes become so handsome. No you like Neji. Wait even after he did embarrased the hell out of you. You deserve someone like Naruto-kun._

"Naruto." Tsunade said after a few minutes. "Have you thought about it?"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are very confused but before they can ask Naruto said, "Well the way i see it so far its just me and Hinata. That takes care of the tracking portion but i still need a medic, marksman and someone to interogate people and i highly doubt Anko will want to stay by me the entire time."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I take it you didnt tell her?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "Never had a chance to tell her." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Naruto sighed and began. "Well i lost out on the title of Hokage by one vote. Hiashi voted against me. Well Ba-chan found out that she is allowed to set up an assain squad based here in the village. Well the vote had to be unanimous from the council and all but Hiashi said yes. I challenged him and well you saw what happened. The condition was if i won i could start up my team and if i lost i was to be killed by Hiashi himself. well now i need at least 3 more people to help me out. A medic, sniper, and interogater. But i am having trouble finding them."

"Naruto are you that dense?" Tsunade said. "The three people you just descibed are in this room." She pointed at Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. "Seriously no one should be that dense."

"I know that Ba-chan but i am not going to force them in if they dont want to be in. I am positive Sakura and Ino will not want to join but i cant really speak for Tenten."

"I will join you Naruto-kun." Tenten said. "it will give me a chance to get used to my new form."

"You sure Tenten? I mean that would mean you have to always be on the move with me and Hina-hime."

"I am positive. Besides i would have someone strong and handsome to protect me." Her hands shot to her mouth and she blushed furiously.

Fortunatly Naruto didnt seem to notice. "What about you Sakura, Ino?"

"Um i will have to think about it." was Sakura's answer.

"No way not unless we are allowed to take vacations every now and then." Ino said.

"You two dont have to answer right now. Naruto has 1 month before it is made offical. So take your time." Tsunade said. "In the mean time, Naruto help out Hinata and Tenten with there half demon forms. They will need it."

"Sure thing. Come on girls. Later Ba-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's and Tenten's hands.

TRAINING GROUNDS 7

"So what are we going to learn about us Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hold on i will ask the expert. DEMONIC SUMMONING JUTSU!" The Kyubi appered and yawned,** "What do you want brat i was trying to sleep?"**

"Well we need to know how us being half demons will affect us physically and mentally. And how the heck are we supposed to train with these damn tails gettingin our way."

**"(Yawns) Fine. Mentally you will all be the same. Same personality and stuff like that. But you have become more inteligent. Physically you are faster, stronger, and more flexible. Also your chakra reserves have doubled in size, except yours Kit." **Naruto looked a little sad about this. **"You can train with the tails or without them. Just put yourself under a henge and just train normally."**

"Thanks Kyubi. For that i will eat medium rare steak since you are tired of ramen." Naruto said getting the Kyubi to drool a little bit.

**"Thank you Kit. I will say this one time only. I love you." **Kyubi said as he lowered his voice toward the end.

"What was that?" **"Nothing just continue what you were doing."**

Tenten watched as Naruto trained with Hinata. She just couldnt stop herself from staring at him. He had power over them yet he did not use it. He had the power to destroy the entire village and those who made his life living hell. Yet he had no grudge against them. Most people would have extracted their revenge in a heartbeat without any second guesses. Not Naruto. Maybe that was one of the reasons Tenten was falling for Naruto. But one person was in the way.

Hinata.

She had loved Naruto since the Academy and Tenten was feeling depressed that she missed out on someone who could have potentially been an amazing boyfriend. She sighed and stood up to go home. But her path was blocked by Hinata. She had a serious yet caring look in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Tenten?" she asked.

"Nothing Hinata. I just feel like i dont belong here." Tenten repiled honestly.

"Why?"

"Well because you and Naruto look so happy together and i feel left out. I just wish there was someone for me like Naruto. I mean you two are so happy that it makes a sigle girl like me sad. I want some of that happiness that you guys have but no one seems to care enough about me." Tenten cried.

Hinata just stood there unable to speak. She slowly walked to Tenten and wrapped her in a hug. "I am sorry Tenten. I wish we could help you out."

"Well can i at least get a date with Naruto? i promise thats all i want." she asked poking her two index fingers together. Hinata looked surprised but smiled and said sure. The two then made plans to get Tenten and Naruto together on a date.

It was about 8 at night. Hinata had gone to visit her sister and Naruto was left alone. He was about to go out for a walk when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door and there stood the weapons mistress of Konoha, Tenten. She didnt have her hair in her buns and was not carrying her large weapon scroll.

"Hi Naruto-kun." she smiled.

"Oh hey Tenten-chan." Naruto said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh um Hinata said you might be lonely so she sent me over here to keep you company." she lied.

Naruto, being well Naruto, was completly fooled and believed her. "I love that girl. Well actually Tenten-chan I was about to take a walk. Care to join me?"

_Wow. She was right. He does take walks when hes bored._"Sure Naruto-kun." she agreed.

They were passing random shinobi and citizens who looked down at both of them. "Looks like the demon found another bitch." "Why Tenten? You could do so much better." "I wonder if she is under the same spell as Hinata." Naruto was visibly getting angry. Tenten was gettin pissed off and worried. So she yelled at the villagers. "LISTEN UP. NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON NOR WILL HE EVER BE. HE IS THE KINDEST STRONGEST AND SWEETEST MAN IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE. SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO SHUT UP BEFORE YOU PISS HIM OFF TO THE POINT HE WANTS TO KILL YOU."

Bystanders looked shocked. Naruto looked amazed. Noone but Hinata had stood up to them. He walked over to Tenten and wrapped her in a hug. She even felt his tails wrap her up even though they arent visible. "Thank you Tenten." was all he said. She started to sigh in happiness because she felt like she finally had a man to hold her, to care for her, to love her.

But Naruto was so dense she had to spell it out for him. "I really like you Naruto-kun. I have talked it over with Hinata and she said she didnt mind sharing you. So please will you love me like you love Hinata?" she pratically begged him.

"Tenten i really like you too. But i am not sure if Hinata would allow that or not. I need her permission." At this Tenten pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. He opened it up. and saw this message:

_Naruto, everything that Tenten has said is true. She does love you like i do and she wants you to love her back. i know you will have some questions for me but for now enjoy some time with Tenten. i will explain everything later._

_Love your Hina-hime._

Naruto looked and sniffed the paper. It was definatly her handwriting and it smelled of her perfume. He looked back at it and handed it back to Tenten. She looed positively nervous at his answer. Her heart was racing and her brain was getting ready to overload. Her fears of rejection and humiliation were quickly put to rest. Naruto kissed her right then and there.

She was surprised at first but slowly melted in the kiss. Her head was completely shut down from all her surroundings.

Elsewhere.

Ino was working in her flower shop but nothing was really going on. No one was in the shop. Shikamara was in Suna on a "diplomatic" mission. In reality he was getting laid by Temari. Choji was out on a mission and Sakura was training with Tsunade. Basically she was bored. She had no boyfriend, no friends to hang out with or no sensei to train with. I her endless swirl of boredom she finally decided on an offer that a certain blond ninja gave her.

"Thats it. I am tired of this. I wonder were Naruto-kun is."

She closed down the store and started to walk down the street. She looked around for even a small hint of blonde spiky hair.

_Damn it how hard is it to find a stupid, no good, totally hot- Gah! You like Saskue remember. Where the hell is he? _she thought.

She then heard some sound coming from an apartment above her. Curiosity got the best of her and she screamed at what she saw.

Naruto making out with Tenten while Hinata was watching.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ino really has bad timing. Oh well Come on people i am so close to 10k hits. please review.

Special thanks

Naruhina-Namikaze

notgonnasay09

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

thanks for your help, advise, and critisism

Signing out

Next time: Blondes have more fun 


	7. Yet Another Love

Chapter just witnessed Tenten making out with Naruto. She was shocked to say the least. And she will be even more shocked when she hears Naruto's story.

I do not own Naruto. I wish i did.

"Naru..Tente..Hinat...What the hell is going on here?" Ino half shouted.

"Ino just calm down." Naruto began to say.

"Dont tell me to be calm Uzumaki. Why are you kissing another girl in front of Hinata?" Ino yelled at him.

Hinata yelled theis time. "Ino. Shut up. Tenten loves Naruto just as much as me and i am all for sharing him. Now if thats all you wanted we will be leaving."

The three half demons turned to leave. Ino was dumbstruck at first _Whats so great about Naruto? Hes loud, obnoxious, annoying. But hes also sweet, kind and determined. And he looks so hot in his half demon form. GAH! Remember Sasuke. You wont let Forehead get Sasuke._

But no matter how much she wanted to all of her fantasies that involved her and the emo king, i mean Sasuke, were replaced by her and Naruto. She didnt want to admit it but Naruto slowly became everything that she was looking for in her perfect guy. Strong, attractive, protective, and probably an animal in bed.

She snapped back to reality when Naruto was shaking her.

"Ino? Hey Ino. You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea Naruto. I just zoned out. I actually wanted to ask you something." Ino said blushing.

"Um...ok?" Naruto said. He turned to Hinata and Tenten. "Hey go and get something to eat. I will be there shortly."

Both of the girls gave him a kiss and left for Ichiraku's. He turned back to Ino and said, "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um...well..I wanted to join your team." she blurted out.

Naruto stood silent for a minute. Then he laughed. "Yea right. Seriously whats the real reason?"

"That is the real reason you baka." she yelled bashing him on the head.

"Seriously? But why? What about Shikamaru and Choji?" he asked.

"Well Shika has been going on a lot of missions to Suna and Choji is busy helping out with his family's resteraunt. So frankly i have been bored and i need a little excitement in my life and your the one who seems to attract excitement. So please let me join." she said. _Plus that i just realy want to be close to you. God he is so hot!_

Naruto thought for a minute then turned to leave. He was a good 5 feet away before he turned to talk to Ino. "You coming or what? We need to talk to Tenten and Hinata about this."

When he turned to leave, she looked like she was going to cry. _I guess this is payback for being mean to him back in the Academy. Mom was right. Karma is a bitch. _But her head suddenly shot up when Naruto asked if she was going to join them.

The two blondes entered Ichiraku's with HInata and Tenten waiting for them. The other two girls glared at Ino. "What is she doing here?" Tenten asked coldly.

"Tell them what you told me, Ino." Naruto said as Ayame handed him a miso ramen.

"I wish to join Naruto's team." she said quickly.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then at Naruto. He said four words throught their telepathic connection. _"i will call him_

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

_The half demon was sitting in front of the Kyubi's cage. Unlike before the gate was now wide open. But the Kyubi did not even bother to try and escape. Instead he was curled up into a ball sleeping._

_"HEY FURBALL! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled._

_The fox jumped up and glared at Naruto. "This better be good kit. I was having a nice dream."_

_"Yea yea i dont care. I need your help. You remember Ino Yamanaka right? Well she wants to join my team and I need you to help me judge her abilities."_

_"Fine" Kyubi yawned. "Lets get this over with."_

Back in reality.

Naruto's eyes shot open. It scared Ino a bit but Hinata and Tenten were not suprised at all. Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground.

"DEMONIC SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The red fox appeared and stared at Ino. She was surprised at first but did not let it show. Kyubi then began to walk around her in a circle. The three half demons just sat there and watched. Hinata and Tenten were wondering what the heck the fox was doing. Naruto just sat there as if waiting for something to happen. The fox stopped circling her and asked, "Look into my eyes please."

Ino was hesitant at first but looked the creature in his eyes. Her blue eyes met his yellow ones. Then the fox turned to Naruto and they seemed to be having a mental conversation. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were wondering what they were saying to each other. Suddenly Naruto stood up waved by to the fox and said, "Training ground 7. 1 hour. Be there for you test."

He vanished out of sight and left Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all standing there. The three girls looked a little uncomfortable. Ino was shifting around while Hinata and Tenten were staring at her. Then finally Hinata spoke. "Why are you here Ino? I know you said that your life was lacking excitement but i want to know the real reason."

"Um..." was all Ino managed to get out. In truth she wanted to be Naruto's main girl but she didnt let him know that. Hinata could see the truth with her new Byakugan. She said nothing but sat there with her arms crossed. Tenten said, "You have never shown an intrest in Naruto before. Why now?"

"Well...i...realised that the Naruto we all know was just a fake. I really want to get to know the real Naruto. I could see that he was in pain but i was to obsessed with the Uchiha bastard to care. I want to try and make up for it. I honestly think that i love him." Ino explained.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. They knew by the tone of her vioce that she ment every one of her words. That and Hinata used Byakugan to look to see if she was telling the truth. Hinata finally said, "Its almost time for Naruto's test for you. I hope you can pass it. You would be a good addition. By the way Tenten, remind me to have him think of some team name."

"Got it. Now lets go." The trio of Naruto lovers ran toward Naruto's old stomping ground.

Wonder what kind of test Naruto has in mind for Ino. And to answer all future questions, Everybody learned of Naruto's secret when they became Chunin. Yes Ino and Sakura become half demons and there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter

Nepo92 signing out Read my other story Deadly Blondes. Or not if you dont like Narutoverse with guns

PS i know this is shorter than most chapters but i wanted to leave you with a cliffie im evil like that


	8. Preview and Apology

Sorry for not updating in a while i have a bad case of writers block for both stories But i want to run my new story ideas byy my loyal readers PM or review

Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village only to be banished for attacking a fellow leaf nin. Two particular girls are so shocked and upset they left the village. A few months Jariya was in Tsunade's office giving a report on the Akaski.

"When my spy got their only this was left." He pulled a black rose from the scroll he carried. While Tsunade inspected it he continued. "Apparently there was another incident in Wave. Only instead of a black rose they found a note saying the land of waves is under the protection of the moon goddess, the flower princess and the demon of the forest. I have been trying to find out more on the group but they work in complete secrecy. None of my spies have been able to locate them."

Tsunade listened to the report but noticed the rose had a shapened end on it. She then threw the rose at the target in the room, i mean Jariya. He ducked and watched as the rose flew as straight as a kunai. It then buried its self deep in the wall. Tsunaded and Jariya were half expecting it to be under a henge and tried to break it but they were shocked when neither of them could do it.

"This is a real rose? But no flower is supposed to be able to be used as a weapon." Tsunade said.

"I dont know but whoever these people are i sure hope they never become our enemies." The toad sage answered.

"Whys that?"

"Because according to a spy i had near the hidden rain village they were able take down an entire army. They have no village and therefore no allies but the entire army was wiped off the face of the earth from THREE people. I am guessing it was them." Jariya said. "I hope we can convince them not to attack us."

"I agree. But if they belong to no village then it would be beneficial to us if they became our allies." Tsunade nodded.

"In the mean time we have to go announce the biggest mistake the council has ever made." Jariya said suddenly perked up.

"Even though he wont be hear to enjoy this, this would be the greatest birthday present the gaki had ever gotten." They both looked to a picture of Naruto on the Hokages desk. "Happy birthday Naruto." They both said.

That was the black roses

and now my second story i am calling Naruto the Beast Sage

Neji and Naruto were duking it out in the Chunin Exams. Naruto was surprisingly keeping pace with Neji. Neji didnt know he would have to brreak out his ultimate move so early but it had to be done. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS" **Neji hit Naruto twice, four times, eight, sixteen, thirty two, and finally sixty four times effectively sealing away his chakra.

But Neji used another Hyuga move. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: AIR PALM"** The invisible blast of air hit Naruto dead center and he flew into the barrier. Neji smirked _Noone can defy fate Uzumaki._ "Proctor call the match he is-"

Neji was interupted by a tiger leaping toward him. Neji easily dodged but soon a fox tried to take a snap at him. He hit the fox toward the left of him. But yet again anothe animal charged at him, this time a wolf. another dodge. When he turned around he had to duck as a giant bear paw tried to take his head off.

Neji was now trapped in a circle of animals. But there was something strange about them. Normally the four animals would never get along in the animal kingdom yet they all seemed to like each other. The wolf was checking on the fox making sure she was ok. The fox quickly got up and snarled at the Hyuga prodigy. It was then that Neji noticed the eyes of all the animals. They all had red slitted eyes.

"Enough." the entire stadium heard. The beasts backed away from their target and when over to a man with flowing blonde spiked up hair. He had the same red slitted eyes as the beasts. He was wearing a torn orange jacket and orange pants with a deep gash in the knees. The beasts went over to him and bowed like a pack submitting to an alpha. The man was staring at Neji. "I must thank you Neji Hyuga. By sealing of my chakra you have awakened the real Naruto Uzumaki."

The collective though on everyone's mind was 'THATS NARUTO?'

"But you did something i can never forgive. YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE JACKET!"

Everyone either face vaulted or sweat dropped. 'Yea thats Naruto.'

"Where did those filthy creatures come from Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

The wolf growled and was about to attack again but one look from Naruto told him not to. "These 'filthy creatures' are mine. They are my brothers and sisters. They are my pack and **NOONE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" **He spoke the last part in a threatening and comanding tone.

Neji once again got into his Gentle Fist stance. "Doesnt matter you are still destined to lose."

"Neji-teme do you want to know why i have these animals following me? Its because i have a trait each one of them posses. The fox named Akane is cunning and liked the fact that i am able to think on my feet. The wolf named Arcanine (i stole the name from pokemon sue me.) liked that i was loyal to not only the pack leader but my freinds. The tigress named Lana is fierce and strong. She liked that i was able to best her in combat. And the big bad bear is Hugo. Protective, hard-headed, and never gives up. All of them are a part of me and my personality. No one but me and my future wives will be able to summon them."

At this a certain pink haired banshee yelled, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO MARRY NARUTO-BAKA?" Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade sneezed. Somewhere in wave county an ice princess awoke from her prolonged nap and sneezed.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto was staring down Neji. Neji was staring back.

Both suddenly charged at the other. The beasts stood there and stared. After a solid 3 minutes of dodgeing and blocking they separated again Neji was breathing heavily while Naruto was still at a normal pace.

"Neji-teme i am going to end this right here and now. Lana, Jungle Stalker Armor. Arcanine, Wolfs Fang. Akane and Hugo Fox Claws and Bear Gauntlets." Naruto commanded.

The animals nodded and turned into there respective weapons/armor. **(AN: Im not good at describing so just think Assasins Creed armor but orange and black.)**

The sword was about three feet long and sharp enough to slice a drop of water in half. The hilt was black and silver with a wolfs head on the end of it. The Fox Claws and Bear gauntlet combo was black with red flames and blood red claws. The one thing on Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade's mind was "HOT!" On the road to Konoha, Haku suddenly got really hot and wet. _Oh, Kami. He must be looking gourgous right now if i feel like this._

Naruto now looked ready to kill. Neji was visibly shaken. "W-wh-who are you?"

One slash of the sword and a blast of air hit Neji knocking him of his feet and making him loose consiousness.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE SAGE OF THE BEASTS!"

the peole for harem story for deadly blondes are in!

and the winner is (insert drumroll)

YES: with 17 votes to 1 vote for no

I shall get to work right after my final exams for college which will only take 2 days be patient

Poll update:

Write Roses Beast or Both

Both:8

Roses:4

Beast:0

thinking of adding Yugito Nii, the two tailed, in to the harem for beast sage any other suggestions i will gladly consider

pm or review with sugestions


	9. ADOPTION

I am giving my story up for adoption

I dont know where to go with it

HOWEVER I STILL PLAN TO CONTINUE WITH MY OTHER STORIES

If you want to adopt my story fell free and go with my blessing

nepo92 signing off

PEACE!


End file.
